wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wubbzy's Big Movie!/Transcript
(See: Puddle Muddle/Transcript) (See: That's What Friends Are For) Wubbzy: Wow, that was fun, what do you wanna do now? Widget: Hey, let's go get some doodleberry pie. Wubbzy: Ooh, I love doodleberry pie. Come on, let's go.... Oh! (several blows of head) Widget: Are you okay, Wubbzy? Wubbzy: Who's Wubbzy? Walden: Uh, you're Wubbzy. Wubbzy: Well, who are you guys? Widget: We're Widget and Walden. Wubbzy: Oh, uh.... I was told to never talk to strangers. Widget: We're not strangers, we're your best friends. Walden: Yes, yes, yes. We were gonna get some doodleberry pie. Wubbzy: What's doodleberry pie? Widget: Jeepers. He doesn't remember anything. Wubbzy: (makes a cow sound) Walden: And he's mooing like a cow. Widget: Something must've happened to Wubbzy when he fell on his head. Walden: We better take him to see Dr. Flooey right away. Wubbzy: (moos) ---- Walden: Don't you worry, Wubbzy. I'm sure that Dr. Flooey will be able to get your memory back. Wubbzy: Oh, good. Where is he? Widget: Uh, he's right next to you, little buddy. Wubbzy: Gee, I don't remember... (moos) I mean, I don't remember you at all. Dr. Flooey: But Wubbzy, you were just in here last week when you hurt your tail. Wubbzy: I hurt my tail? Walden: That's right Wubbster. Remember? We were all playing with your flippity flip together (See: The Tired Tail/Transcript) Walden: So, do you remember Dr. Flooey now, Wubbzy? Wubbzy: Hmm...nope. Dr. Flooey: Yep, I believe that Wubbzy has a case of knockity-noggin. Wubbzy: What's that? Dr. Flooey: It's when you bonk your head and you lose all of your memories. Wubbzy: (moos) Dr. Flooey: And you start mooing like a cow. Widget: Jeepers, what can we do? Dr. Flooey: Well, about the only thing you can do is try to share some past memories with Wubbzy and hope he starts remembering things. Walden: Yes, yes, yes. I have just the thing. ---- Walden: Okay Wubbzy, this scrapbook has lots of photos of all the great times we've had together. Perhaps looking at them will help bring back your memory. Do you remember when we went camping? Wubbzy: No. Walden: Do you remember when we went to Dino Island? Wubbzy: No. Walden: How 'bout when we went in search of pirate treasure? Wubbzy: Hmm. Maybe. Did we have a treasure map? Walden: Yes, yes, yes. You found it inside the pirate book that you were reading. (See: Pirate Treasure/Transcript) Walden: And that was our pirate adventure, Wubbzy. Widget: Do you remember that, little buddy? Wubbzy: No. But it sure was a cool story. (moos) Walden: Do you remember when you and Widget were spies? Wubbzy: Maybe. Walden: Well, it all started when you and Widget came to visit me one day. (See: Come Spy With Me/Transcript) Walden: Ah, yes. Watching those shooting stars sure was a lot of fun. Widget: Do you remember that, little buddy? Wubbzy: No, but it sounds really great. (moos) Walden: My, my, my! Wubbzy still doesn't have his memory back. Widget: Don't worry, I can fix this no problemo. ---- Wubbzy: Whatcha doing? Widget: I'm building a machine that'll help you get your memory back. Wubbzy: What does this one do? Widget: This is the Tail-o-Tronic 3000. Don't you remember? I built this for you when you wanted to change your bendy tail. (See: A Tale of Tails/Transcript) Wubbzy: Gee, I don't know why I would wanna change my tail. But I do like this rainbow hair. Widget: All righty, then. Presenting the Remember-When 3000. This little baby'll put memories back into your head so that you can remember who you are. Are you ready, little buddy? Wubbzy: (moos) Widget: I'll take that as a yes. (The "Remember-When 3000" starts running, showing some scenes from season 2. This paralyzes in a scene of Perfecto Party) Widget: We'll start with your birthday. (The "Remember-When 3000" starts to play Perfecto Party) (See: Perfecto Party/Transcript) Widget: So? Did you get your memory back? Wubbzy: (moos) Walden: I'll take that as a no. Widget: Ooh, let's try again! (The "Remember-When 3000" consumes a lot of energy, causing the energy to go away) Widget: Ooh, that's not supposed to happen. Wubbzy: Ooh, I'm scared. Walden: 'Oh, you've been more scared than this, Wubbzy. Remember when you stayed up late watching scary movies? (See: ''Monster Madness/Transcript) '''Wubbzy: Wow, I don't remember that at all. Widget: Oh, all righty. Let's try it again. (The "Remember-When 3000" throws Wubbzy to the top). Wubbzy: Whoa! (several blows of head) Widget: Are you okay, little buddy? Wubbzy: Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go get that doodleberry pie. Walden: You remember doodleberry pie? Wubbzy: Sure. I love doodleberry pie! Widget: And you remember us? Wubbzy: Of course! You guys are the best friends ever. I'd never forget you. Walden: Gee, I guess Wubbzy is back to normal. Widget: Well, then, let's go get some pie. Wubbzy: (moos). Just kidding! (laughs) (everyone laughs) The end! Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Transcripts Category:Movies Category:2008